The Blood Amulet
by SCUM88
Summary: This is following the story as he is following the vicous stream, after he sees kruda kill gavner. He gets the blood amulet and gets back to Vampire Mountain to warn the rest of the vampaneze.


DARKNESS – COLD – WATER – ROARING, water is numbing my pain – stops flow of blood…

Lungs are filling with water…

Blackness…

Suddenly, no water just air. My lungs inhale on instinct, cold air stings my throat.

Look down… see land.

Look up… see stars.

:SPLASH:

:PAIN:

Cold water hits, body numb again.

It's peaceful now. No, twist, turns, or drops.

I'm Floating away from vampire mountain now.

I need to move.

I try , but nothing happens.

I'm going to die.

Blackness…

"Darren, don't give up!"

Gavner!

"Darren, you have come so far you mustn't give up!"

But, I am so weak…

"No, you must avenge me!"

I know , but how.

"Go back and warn the vampires of the conspiracy!"

How I'm so weak, I cant move…

"The Vampaneze, will destroy everyone if you don't!''

I cant' make it alone…

"I know so I give you this."

What is it?

"The blood amulet"

What will it do?

"It will Give you the strength of a full vampire and more"

What do I do with it?

"Wear it around your neck at all times, it should serve you well."

Thank you so much Gavner, I'm so sor….

"Don't! you have no time I give you my blessing…"

Good bye General.

"Good luck, Darren Shan, Good luck…"

Stars.

So beautiful.

Alive.

Breathing.

My clothes are socked. The first rule in this situation Mr. Crepsley taught me is to shed your wet clothes. My hands are so numb that I use my teeth to rid my clothing. Being, naked out here is the least of my worries right now. Kurda and his traitor goons are probably scouting for me right now, I better lay low. I hear footsteps approaching.

Hide.

Panic.

Cold.

Kurda.

Death.

I pop my head from the snow looking around, but see nothing. Is my mind playing tricks on me. I begin to walk , again. More cautious than before, but I can't think straight my knees give in. I fall my face lands in the snow. So cold.

Footsteps!

I lie still afraid of what I may see.

Closer.

Louder.

Closer.

Panic.

Cold wet nose.

Giant wolf!

RUDI!

"Rudi, I can't believe its you."

His fur is nice and warm. He licks my face, and cuddles up next to my shivering body. Footsteps, how could I hear them. I look down and see a glowing red amulet around my neck. Gavner, I thought it was a psychotic vision. My hearing must be better. I began to warm quickly, and I felt like it was mid autom. Rudi, suddenly pops his head up.

"Is everything, ok.''

No.

"Rudi."

The Amulet.

"you understand me."

Yes, Gavner warned me you needed me.

"But, how ca…"

Stop!

"Footsteps."

We can speak through thought don't speak.

"OK''

I think it's a bear its been tracking me for some time now.

"I see it"

A giant black bear roars at us. Rudi's, fur spikes straight up. The bears attention is based on, Rudi. He dosent notice me. I jump to a branch high, above. Wow, ive never jumped this high. No, time for astonishment. Rudi, needs me. I look down to discover bloody snow. RUDI! I pounce at the bear from above.

My nails dig into his eyes.

Blood.

Roar.

Blood.

Slash his head.

Slash.

Blood.

Slash.

Blood.

I see skull.

Red.

Pink.

White.

The bear falls face first.

SMASH!

Its life has left its body.

Rudi!

I run over to him to see if he's ok.

Rudi!

Motionless.

He's not moving. I call his name "RUDI". No answer. Please Rudi come back. I put my hands on his chest and concentrate. "LIVE". The amulet is bright red now. It's pulsating. "LIVE". YIPE! Rudi, jumps up.

Rudi

"It was black."

Are you ok?

"what do you think?"

What happened?

"I saw Gavner."

What he say.

"Don't worry its not important right now we must get a move on."

But…

"NO!"

We move at a steady pace. I don't know were we are going, I just keep following. We approach a way station, used by vampires on their way to and from Vampire Mountain. Inside I find a campfire, clothes, food. I throw on the tight cloth pants and cloth ripped shit, with a black heavy cloth jacket. All black, good for night, bad for snow. I can't complain.

Darren are you ok?

"Yes, how about you?"

I'm fine. A little banged up, but ok.

"Hurry, get nourished and clothed we need to get to vampire mountain and war the vampires of Kurda and the Vampaneze"

I know what if were to late

"Don't say that Darren"

Sorry, I know we should go…

"Yes, lets go"

Wait!

"What"

I have an Idea, this amulet makes me have all the abilities of a full vampire right.

"Yes, Darren, but we haven't the time for games"

No, listen!

"…"

So, I should be able to flit right?

"Good, thinking Darren we should get there in that matter of seconds"

I know ill put you on my shoulders.

"OK"

I grab Rudi from both ends and throw him on my shoulders. He is light as a feather. When I was a half vampire I was already incredibly strong, now that I have the blood amulet I feel like I could carry the world on my shoulders. Once were all set I grip my feat in the snow and GO! In the matter of seconds we arrive at a small opening at Vampire Mountain. There are many random tunnels dug through out the whole mountain that the vampires don't even know about. The try to map them all but it is still almost impossible to map them all. First I get in the tunnel then Rudi, follows behind me. We begin to walk through the mysterious tunnels only traveling by the stench of the other vampires. Before I had the amulet I would never be able to pick up on there scent. For some reason it smelled stronger, different? Eventually we arrive. There was a little crack with light shinign through. I put my eye over it to reveal…

My heart stopped…


End file.
